Seraphim
is the primary main character of Beautiful Witches Beyond The Sky and the magical alter ego of Alejandra. Seraphim is the power that connects the world beneath with the world of light. She is teamed up with Lilith, a demon child from Orien. General Information Appearance Seraphim has wavy, light pink colored hair, that reaches to her hips. Parts of her hair is tied to the back, hold by a black butterfly-shaped brooch attached to a black bow. Her eyes are fiery red colored eyes. She wears a sleeveless, white colored blouse with white arm garters tied around her upper arms. The blouse is tied together by a black corset, which is kept closed, by red and silver colored buttons. The skirt of her dress is light pink colored and reaches over her knees. She wears black boots with pink trims, as well as a black glove around her right arm. Hover the blouse, Seraphim wears a black colored cloak, hold by a pink colored brooch. The cloak reaches down to her knees. She cloak also includes a hood, which Seraphim can wear whenever she wants to. Eytmology Seraphim - Seraphim is the plural of the word Seraph. A Seraph is a type of celestial or heavenly being in Christianity and Judaism. The word means "the burning one" and originates from Hebrew śārāf, from Latin seraphim, and from Greek serapheím.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Seraph Powers Seraphim is Alejandra's magical alter ego and the Gatekeeper of the Gate of Souls, the gate between the world of humans and the world of demons. Seraphim holds the power of force and wields the Rod of Souls, which was served by the great demons of ancient times. Seraphim teams up with Lilith. Weapons * - The Soul of Rods is a staff-like weapon that Seraphim wields in order to channel the power of force. The Rod of Souls is the reborn version of the Staff of Orien, which the original keeper of the Worlds wielded. Attacks *'Titanium Revolution:' Titanium Revolution is the primary attack Seraphim can perform. To activate the attack, she rises the staff to the sky and calls, "Rise, Souls of rage! Turn into light!". Then, the center of the upper part of the souls starts glowing in bright red colors and summons pale red circles around Seraphim. Then, she shouts, "Titanium Revolution!", and waves the towards the enemy as she sends the circles to purify the Beneath. As the attack has hit the Beneath, she touches the ground with the rod, which starts waving like water and Seraphim whispers, "Rest in Peace". After that, the power of force gets restored and the Beneath defeated. Transformations Awake, Power of Dark! - Awake, Power of Dark! is the official phrase that Alejandra uses in order to active the power of souls to transform into Seraphim in Beautiful Witches Beyond The Sky. Trivia *Seraphim shows similarities to Sailor Pluto from the ''Sailor Moon'' series: **Both magical girls guard a gate of spaces and worlds. **Both magical girls have their powers connected to the underworld. **Both magical girls wield a staff-like item, which they use to attack. **In fact, the Rod of Souls and a lot of Seraphim were inspired by Sailor Pluto. References Category:Magical Girls